Entrapment
by Achenar
Summary: A certain brunette girl angsts as she sits at Quistis' bedside. PG13 for sexual references and slightly darkish themes.


A/N: Well..it's been a while since I've written.. and I'm not sure what inspired this. I know it's short. I know it's rather bad. But…hey. Deal with it, I guess. I related pretty well with the first part, though it's rather exaggerated.. and there's a reason for that.

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Entrapment 

_I'm the happy one. The one that bounces around, organising parties and giggling and really not doing anything /real/._

_I'm not allowed to cry._

_My friend can attempt suicide, but I mustn't cry. Irvine can flirt and cheat on me all he likes…but I mustn't cry._

_I'm the happy one, who hovers around looking worried and comforting people who are allowed to cry._

_Rinoa can have a psychotic episode, and Angel Wing, when she's upset. She's allowed to do those things. She's the wild, moody one. She doesn't have to always stay cheerful and happy, never sad, never allowed to cry. She can. And then Squall can come to her rescue, and comfort her in that silent manner that he always has had._

_Zell just goes and punches things. That's okay. That's him._

_I'm…the happy one. I have to wait until I'm all alone in my dorm, before I can cry, and no-one can see me. I can't even do that, now – I've got to watch Quistis._

I sit, watching the blonde woman on the bed in front of me. The slashes on her wrists are bandaged, have stopped bleeding now. I'm all alone at the moment. 

Zell went away unleash his frustrations in the Training Center. Squall is off trying to find Rinoa, who started crying and Angel Winged away. Irvine.. well, he's probably sleeping the pain away, or flirting.

Which leaves me, watching her. I brush a lock of golden hair from her face.

She became so frustrated. Her 'feelings as a big sister' my rear end. She loves Squall so much… but he and Rinoa were made for each other. Anyone can see that. And so Quistis is a third wheel.

Anyone, /anyone/, could have seen her coming to this conclusion..but I was so stupid, so blind. She acted so well..too well. She overdid it, but I was so happy that she'd moved on...pfft. 

_How stupid could I be?_

"Sefie?"

Irvine's voice. Hyne, please, go away. I know what you do, where you spend the nights. Just because I won't spread my legs for you after one date.

_I'm the innocent one._

Or maybe I just don't see the point in opening up to someone who breaks my heart every time I see him flirting with the other girls.

Why can't they see it? We're a close-knit group, yet none of them see the real me, see beyond the vague, emerald gaze, past the flipped hair and the endless bouncing.

"Sefie? Sefie, gal, you don't have to stay here. Come talk to your friends. Squall got Rinoa down from the ceiling."

"I'm staying here, Irvy, to watch Quisty. Don't worry. I'm guiding the way back!" My voice sounds scratchy, unconvincing, even to me.

But it must be convincing, because they always fall for it. They believe the upbeat voice. I..don't think I can face them right now. It hurts too much at the moment.

_Sis…Ellone, she saw past it, I think. She used to comfort me at the orphanage, when it was my birthday. My parents were killed on my third birthday. Elle knew. She told me I could cry, that it'd be fine._

_But she's in Esthar, now, with Sir Laguna._

"I want to stay here, Irvy. That way, I'll know exactly when Quisty wakes up! And then I'll come and tell you guys!"

I'm the messenger girl again.

I feel two warm hands upon the sides of my head, turning me up to see Irvine, his face – beautiful, in a strangely effeminate kind of way – wreathed with concern.

In the light – it's nearly sunset, and the light filtering through the windows of the infirmary is golden-orange – he looks so….right. He doesn't look like the womaniser I know he is. I know…right?

"Come on, Sefie.. It's okay to cry.." His rough, Galbadian accent is filled with worry and compassion – something I've never seen from him. Then his arms are around my waist, and I'm sobbing into his shoulder.

How did he do that?

Maybe I'm wrong.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**There it is. Laugh it up.**


End file.
